Persona: Alice Human sacrifices
by D.Alice
Summary: Each of the persona character was lured into a dream. A dream where they can create their own wonderland but can they handle the consequences of their own dream? Featuring: Souji, Yosuke, Rise, Minato and Naoto. A one-shot of a twisted tale.


Disclaimer: The person series is rightfully not mine. It belongs to Atlus…I think. ^^" and also the song used in this story isn't mine either! I just tweaked the lyrics a little to fit in with the song.

Characters involved here are: Souji, Yosuke, Rise, Minato and Naoto.

I couldn't resist writing this! ^^" I kind of skipped school today and I got to finish this whole story. Yay? This is something like a twisted story parody that might not make sense. I tried my best! You need to read **both** the lyrics and the real story to understand the whole thing…

Note: Text in italics is the song lyrics.

-Chapter/one-shot start-

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

_'I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?'_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create their own world.'"_

_The first Alice was that of a knight of 'spade'._

The teen swiftly turned around when a snap of a twig was heard, he saw the faintest silhouette of someone disappearing into the dark forest.

_Wielding a sword in hand in Wonderland._

Advancing towards the forest, long weeds and vines prevented him from going further. With an annoyed look, the grey-haired teen held the sword firmly in hand and sliced them an all. Only to encounter more and more vegetations obstructing his way.

And as he kept on slicing everything in his path, he didn't even realized that what he was cutting were no longer mere weeds and vines. Rather even beautiful roses and flowers too.

Everything were seeming to creep on him, in his eyes, everything seemed like an obstacle as trees rose up in front of him. He gallantly sliced them apart. Wild animals that were disturbed by him. He viciously fought them off as he cut them into pieces. And as this continued and continued, this Alice no longer remembered why he came into the forest.

He kept slicing everything and destroying anything that was in his way. The only thing in this Alice's mind was to cut and slice everything. With a distorted smile, he continued through the deep forest.

_Slicing down everything in his way,_

_He was followed by a bloody red path._

And he came upon a village. A rural village deep in the woods.

"Eh? A foreigner? Did you get lost in the forest child?" one of the villagers asked, upon the arrival of the first Alice.

The gray-haired teen stared ahead at the person in front of him. So many creatures he had encountered, he never saw one like this frail looking old woman. But she was standing In front of him. She was in his way. Squeezing the now bloody sword in hand, this Alice continued chopping down everything in his way.

_This Alice deep in the woods…_

The little dream was sad. It didn't like this Alice at all. This Alice was too vigorous. The dream this Alice created was bloody decorated with death. This Alice of Spades is not right.

_Was trapped as a sinner_

As this Alice continued cutting down everything in his path, he saw a faint shadow up in front.

"Souji Seta, your dream is not right for a wonderland." The figure said.

And with that, long flaccid black hands seemed to creep up all around him and he was totally consumed by the black entity.

_If it weren't for the red path he made,_

_No one would think he ever existed._

The little dream sighed. Maybe, it needed a more gentle Alice which can make a livelier wonderland.

_The second Alice was a fragile one of a diamond._

The spiky-haired teen looked around him. There was nothing, just darkness. But amongst the darkness, he can see an outline of a figure. A small figure.

"You are in your dream, but you don't seem to know what to dream about…" the figure said, its voice small and childish, "hmm… what about that?"

And the brunette can see a finger pointing to something around his neck.

"My headphones…?" he said unsure but as soon as he said it, various melodies bombarded him from every corner of the darkness.

"W-what?" the second Alice was surprised but he recognized this tune. It was one of the songs in his music player.

At first, he was just humming along with the tune but as time goes on…

_He sang a song in Wonderland._

The songs he sang was fitting. He sang all the songs he had ever listened to. All the pop songs, metal rock, hip hop and the likes. The wonderland all around him started to shift, no longer was it draped in darkness but there were people now. People who were listening happily to his songs.

But as he continued singing and singing all his songs, a new tune was heard.

This tune wasn't that of rock, nor was it of anything he had ever heard. It was a new genre of melody. The beat wasn't as fast as that of his songs, it was really slow and not knowing how he should sing along with this newly founded tune, the second Alice continued on singing with his upbeat sounds and rhythm.

As these two different mixes of sounds were clashed together, an insane sound was produced. But to this Alice, the sound was enticing. He had never heard any music played like this. No song like it at all. So, the second Alice continued to sing despite how crazy and painful the music was.

_Spreading out countless false created notes, _

_He gave birth to a crazy world._

The little dream closed its ears in pain as the sounds of music ranged through the newly created wonderland the second Alice had created.

This Alice was not suitable either. He can only sing songs with an upbeat melody. This wonderland needs music of all different types of beautiful melodies.

_This new Alice was that of a rose_

One of the people watching this Alice stood up and called for him.

"Yosuke Hanamura!"

And that Alice didn't stopped singing but he turned towards his audience. When he locked his eyes with the man that called him, the last image he saw was of that same man holding a gun.

_He was shot and killed by a madman._

_He became bright red as the crimson rose in bloom_

Despite being mortally wounded, that Alice continued to sing and sing until his voice faded into nothing…

_And everyone loved his as he dies(withers)_

The little dream sighed again. Maybe, he needed a female Alice. One who is gentle and able to produce beautiful music too.

_The third Alice was a child of clover._

The red-head teen blinked when she saw a small figure running down the stairs of the mansion she was in.

_Very cute and dear in wonderland._

The third Alice giggled in fulfillment as she finished her concert song. She had never felt so energetic before, everyone was cheering for her! As she left the stage, she saw the manager of a top-selling studio leaning against the wall. And an evil thought crossed through her mind.

_Deceiving countless people_

_She had made a strange country._

It was easy really, with the right method, looks and approach, she can make a deal with almost everyone. Now, she was the top celebrity of all. She was admired by all and as time goes on, she became their queen of music.

_This new Alice was the country's queen._

But, the one thing that this Alice can't avoid or make a deal with was age. She will age like any other and one day die. But she doesn't want that. She wants to remain beautiful and admired by everyone.

_Possessed by a warp dream_

_Fearing her decaying body,_

The little dream doesn't like the method this new Alice used to be the queen but this Alice made a nice loving world. As an act of gratitude, the little dream granted this third Alice dream to be immortal.

The third Alice, was delighted when after decades, her body was still at its climax. She would be forever young and loved by the people.

She continued singing and pleasing people every single day. The people continued loving her as she sings and entertain them. However after decades of doing so, that Alice was tired of doing it all. But she can't ever die and she can't ever stop because she had wished it to be so.

"Risette! Risette!" the cheers of the people would continue on forever.

_She would forever rule her country._

The little dream was happy. Finally, there was a wonderland with so many people! However, what the little dream didn't realize was that the third Alice's dream had attracted another final Alice.

_Following the small path through the forest, _

_having tea beneath the rosebush,_

"Minato, look!"

The teen boy put his tea down to look at the letter his sister was holding, "What is it, Naoto?"

"An invitation card." She replied as she gave the navy-haired male the object.

_The invitation card of the Queen was the Ace of Hearts._

_The Fourth Alice was twin children,_

"Well, we should go and see this Queen, then,"

And so the twins began their journey to the Queen's castle. They went from place to place in that Wonderland, trying to find the Queen's castle.

The castle was hard to find but the twins had fun in their journey finding it. Always checking for any intriguing places that peak their interest.

"Ne, Minato, there is a so called haunted castle there, let's investigate it!"

"Aren't the gates locked?" the counterpart asked.

"You can jump over it, can't you?" Naoto answered, and her younger twin sighed at that.

_Bringing their curiosity to wonderland. _

_Passing through countless doors (places)_

"Oh, you children are traveling?" one day, one of the inn keepers asked them. "It has been a long time since I have seen twins. Which is the older one?"

_A stubborn big sister_

"That would be me, " The female Alice of hearts answered.

The inn keeper giggled, "I see, so why are you traveling exactly?"

_And an intelligent brother_

"Just wondering around of curiosity." The male Alice of hearts replied.

"Curiosity? That is an odd reason." The inn keeper gave them a smile, "Well, just make sure you children are careful. You know the saying, Curiosity killed the cat!" And the three of them laughed at that.

The twins always follow their curiosity that they had forgotten their true purpose of the journey.

"I heard there is a forest which is so deep that no one ever gets out," Naoto commented as they left a certain village, "Should we go there next?"

"A forest?" Minato pondered for a while, "…sure, why not?"

Will all their curiosity, they met many people and went to many places.

_They were the closest to being the true Alice _

"Where are we?" a hint of alarm can be heard from her voice.

"Weren't we in the forest just then?" her brother stated.

The two of them stared in front of them. Tombstones were everywhere. They turned around and again, there were only graves around them. The forest had seemingly vanished.

The ground then started shaking and skeletons crawled out of the graveyards. Both twin stood close to each other as they witnessed the impossible.

They didn't run because they were curious of the situation. If they leave now, they'll never know, now would they?

_But…_

_They won't wake from their dream_

_They are lost in Wonderland._

-Oneshot/Chapter end-

Please forgive me if it was not as good as you guys expected. I… I tried my best… I'm sorry if this is a waste of your time. –bows apologetically-


End file.
